


Now

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, RoyalAUChallenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: It’s now or never.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open while his trembling hands find the purchase to hold on the arms caging his whole body. The palm covering his eyes is preventing him from actually seeing things surrounding him, but the pressure he feels everywhere assures him that it’s  _ real _ .

“How do you feel?” The voice whispers against his ear, piercing deep into his soul along with the low, ragged breathing. 

No words could ever slip past his lips, because Baekhyun is too overwhelmed with everything. From the warmth temperature surrounding him, to the mouth chuckling on his ear, to the hands holding onto him and preventing him from seeing things, and to the way the erection is knotting him deep, so, so  _ deep _ . It’s getting harder for him to even think, moreover to come up with an actual answer.

"Answer me, darling."

His legs tremble when they are forcefully parted even wider that he starts to question his flexibility. A choked gasp escapes past his lips and he forces himself to say something.

"G-General," he calls out for the man currently pounding into his omega canal.

It's such an obscene view. The sole omega Prince of the country is getting his canal dripping wet and stuffed with a cock of a mere General. His father would be so shocked if he were to find out about this.

His infatuation with the general started when he became of age. It was around two years ago when Baekhyun realized that his attention for the general was not a simple admiration but more. Even more than that. 

The general said nothing when he often noticed the stare coming from the prince. No one seemed to notice it other than the two of them.

It was ridiculous, to even come up with a thought of bearing the general's mark on his body and to spend the rest of his life with him. But that was what Baekhyun thought. It was like his wolf, his inner omega wolf, had chosen the general as his alpha even before he himself realized about all of this. It surprised Baekhyun that it took him a whole week to think carefully about it all, but when he came around with that, it felt different. It was relieving, calming him.

His secret with the general started a year after that. They barely shared words about this mutual pining but they just understood. The general took his hand when no one was looking, gave him a smile when they walked past one another, and went to his room to kiss him senselessly when the night time came.

It is just recently that Baekhyun yearns for more. He wants more, more proximity, more kisses, more touches, more of the general.

The general spends his heat with him when he is sent to the safe cottage by his father to avoid other people lusting after him. Who else will the king trust his son if it's no other than the general, one of the people he trusts the most?

It's intense. Baekhyun's whole body is on fire and he is lusting for the alpha to just mount him and penetrate him deep. And that's what the general does when everyone else leaves. He treats the omega prince with so much care and affection, kissing his dripping canal and stuffing it with his hard leaking cock which makes Baekhyun wails in pleasure.

If only the king knows, he wouldn't trust the general this blindly. The general is defiling his omega son this bad.

"Ahnn!" Baekhyun gasps, saliva dripping down his chin. The knot is enlarging, trapping him down and forcing him to stay still. He has never taken the general's full knot so it is such a new experience.

"A little bit more, love." The general growls, hips gyrating to stuff himself as deep as possible.

"Chanyeol," the prince calls the general's name softly and finally the hand covering his eyes is lifted. His eyes blink to get used to the light once again and when he sees the alpha towering above him, he squirts wetly.

"Look at you. Getting so wet just because of my face? Can't handle this look?"

Baekhyun wants to kiss that smug grin away but he could only mewl in pure pleasure, his whole body trembling to wait for the alpha's seed to fill him inside. He really wants to stop playing like cats and dogs and just come clean with his father about his relationship with the general. He wants to be mated to him and bear his pups and just be himself.

He overheard his father talking a few days ago. About finding a good mate for him. Baekhyun knew right away that he was doomed. He wanted to tell Chanyeol but he couldn't act rash or his father would find out quicker. He needed a plan.

His heat came unexpectedly and he was never this happy to get his cycle. He got to spend his time with his alpha and maybe come up with a plan or something.

"Mate me. Mark me before my father sends me to someone else. I don't want to be mated to someone who is not you." He had said.

Chanyeol is not saying much but he smells angry and confused and torn and just weak from the way the omega begs. It results in him with his cock and knot so deep in the omega prince's birth canal and his jaws locking the prince's neck as he puts his claim.

Baekhyun cries out in delight. He is mated. The burden to be mated to someone else is gone. His father wouldn't be able to do anything.

The rule stated: a mated pair couldn't be separated by any being's force unless it's by destiny.

With him mated to Chanyeol, it's the perfect plan.

*

"I don't think it's ugly." Baekhyun mutters while admiring his newly claimed mark. The alpha insists that it's not pretty.

Standing a few feet away with his clothes completely on, the general watches his omega's bare, small body sways while the prince is standing in front of the mirror.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I love it, General."

The man walks closer to the prince and puts a robe over his shoulder to cover him.

"If something happens, promise me to-"

"Before you continue," Baekhyun cuts him off, "Keep in mind that I love you and I won't ever leave you alone, alpha."

The general stares for a moment. "You do know how to use your words."

Baekhyun smiles. "I love you, Chanyeol. They can't separate us. Don't worry."

"Alright. Alright I trust you, love." The general embraces him with his strong arms.

The door to the cottage is knocked and they share a look. They are here.

The both of them are nervous but they will face it head on. It’s now or never, they have nowhere to go.

“Let’s get it done as soon as possible.” Baekhyun whispers, putting his hand on top of the general’s arm.

Chanyeol shares a look with the prince through the mirror and he nods. He presses a long soft kiss on the claim mark before letting the prince out from his embrace.

“Let’s go.” They say at the same time, all the while making a move to walk closer to the door to face the impending doom. It’s now or never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
